Persiguiendo a Tsuna
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Al principio, sólo Enma, Yamamoto y Gokudera tenían planeado competir por el Décimo. Al final, se les sumó Reborn, Hibari quiso morderlo en otro sentido, Mukuro reclamaba su cuerpo lascivamente, Xanxus y Dino regresaron repentinamente, Spanner apareció de la nada y, por si fuera poco, Byakuran andaba cerca. ¿Quién se quedará con Tsuna? Eso es algo que vosotras decidís.
1. Chapter 1

**AllxTsuna en su totalidad, aunque con una pareja final, la cual decidiréis vosotros. **

**Una vez hayan aparecido todos los personajes os pediré que digáis cuál ha sido el mejor hasta el momento. A partir de entonces, haré lo mismo en cada capítulo hasta dar con el vencedor. **

**Nunca he hecho un fic con ese estilo pero me interesó la idea de probar algo así. **

**AVISO! Si ya has leído algo mío, sabrás que no acostumbro a hacer capítulos muy largos. En este fic será lo mismo: los capítulos no serán demasiado largos. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 1- La aparición de Skull.

Namimori era una apacible ciudad japonesa. Namimori era ideal: tranquila, bella, no demasiado grande. Mucha gente vivía en aquella ciudad, entre los cuales se encontraba el futuro Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, futuro blanco de una competeción peligrosa.

Ahora caminaba junto a su amigo Enma Kozato. Hablaban de temas triviales y agradables, ambos sonriendo calmados mientras caminaban hacia el instituto que tan poco les gustaba.

El pelirrojo era alguien que se merecía y se había ganado la confianza de Tsuna. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no estaban solos, sin Gokudera, Yamamoto o los Simon dando vueltas a su alrededor. No era que le molestara su compañía, pero había cosas que no era capaz de hablar con su familia. No les gustaría saber que sufría mucho con las enseñanzas espartanas de un Reborn adulto, o que sus continuos suspensos lo deprimían notablemente.

Enma era mejor para esas cosas, porque precisamente le sucedía lo mismo. Tal vez no tuviera un tutor las 24 horas del día para hacer de su vida un infierno, pero en ocasiones se sentía del mismo modo con Adelheid.

Por eso el líder de los Simon era alguien en quien Tsuna confiaba plenamente. Era un amigo del que podía colgarse cuando estuviera cansado, pues sabía que él sonreiría y se quedaría allí hasta que se recuperara. Obviamente, lo mismo se aplicaba a él.

En el descanso, el profesor le pidió al castaño que lo acompañara para mantener una poco agradable charla sobre sus estudios.

-¡Anímese, Décimo!- Todos sus amigos lo acompañaron hasta la puerta de la sala de profesores.- Seguro que no es tan malo como piensa, ¡si sucede algo, estaremos aquí fuera para apoyarle!- Le hizo un gesto positivio con la mano izquierda y sonrió ampliamente, así como Yamamoto y Enma.

-Ojalá fuera tan simple.- Suspiró con pesadez y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En el pasillo, los presentes se quedaron mirando la puerta. Acto seguido, unos ruidos extraños la atravesaron y supieron que el profesor había empezado a despotricar sobre las pésimas notas del castaño.

-Oh, qué bien que os veo a todos aquí reunidos.- Se giraron para encontrarse con el rostro de Skull, el ex- arcobaleno de la nube. Sorprendentemente, tenía la cara al descubierto y su casco en una de sus manos, rascándose la cabeza con la otra y mirando al grupo con cara de dificultades.- Pero, ¡qué lástima que no esté Tsuna!

-Si tienes asuntos que tratar con el Décimo, primero deberás comunicármelos a mi, su mano derecha.- Le miró desafiante.

-Bueno, son asuntos _privados_.- Sonrió lascivamente.- Así que no sé si te interesaría saberlos.

La cara de todos los presentes se volvió pálida al interpretar esas palabras, y unas miradas de enfado fueron dirigidas al ex-arcobaleno. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Skull se percató de esos detalles y amplió su sonrisa, complacido.

-Es que, veréis...- Comenzó, hablando en tono casual mal disimulado.- Ultimamente Tsuna se ha vuelto adorablemente adorable. No está saliendo con nadie, así que me dije... ¿Por qué no hacerlo mío? Quería hablarlo con él, pero veo que está ocupado.

Una venita apareció en la frente de Gokudera.

-¡El Décimo jamás querría algo con alguien como tú!- Se lanzó encima del pelimorado, pero lo esquivó y terminó chocando contra la pared. Maldijo a los dioses y lanzó un par de palabras malsonantes y de dudosa procedencia.

-Pero sabéis que no tiene pareja.- Continuó ignorando a Gokudera.- Seguro que Tsuna no tiene a nadie en mente aún, después de lo de Kyoko. Yo creo... creo que si apareciera alguien, seria interesante.- Se giró de espaldas, bajando por las escaleras calmadamente como si no temiera ser visto por el demonio de Namimori.- Mah, como sea. Me pregunto quién sería capaz de enamorar a un ser tan adorable como Tsuna.

Una chispa brilló en los ojos de Enma, Yamamoto y Gokudera. Todos se habían tomado las palabras de Skull a broma, pero había algo en su interior que les decía que algo estaría a punto de suceder con el amado castaño y que éste se vería alejado de ellos como no hicieran algo.

Enma miró disimuladamente a sus dos acompañantes. Sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su mentes, porque lo mismo sucedía con él.

"Seré yo." _Seré yo._

-Qué estupidez.- Dijo el pelirrojo, marchándose hacia la clase.

Yamamoto sonrió calmadamente y vió de reojo a Gokudera, quién parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos. Justo cuando iba a comentar algo sobre ese fortuito encuentro, la puerta corredera de la sala de profesores se abrió y el protagonista de tal escena apareció con el rostro azulado.

-¿Todo bien, Décimo?- Preguntó preocupado su mano derecha.

Como respuesta, él bajó la cabeza y levantó una mano: un block de hojas con distintos problemas de materias variadas que parecía pesar lo suyo.

-Parece que no.- Dijo animado su Guardián de la Lluvia.

-¡No se preocupe, Décimo! ¡Ésta tarde iré con usted a su casa y voy a ayudarlo a hacerlos todos bien!- Cogió las manos de Tsuna y las levantó con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, entonces a mi tampoco me vendrá mal pasarme a escuchar las explicaciones de Gokudera.- Sonrió calmado.

El nombrado le dirigió una mirada hostil que le fue devuelta. No dijeron nada, pero ambos sabían lo que el otro intentaba. Skull habia logrado lo que se propuso, sin duda alguna. Tsuna, sin embargo, seguía de pie observando ese intercambio de miradas sin comprender absolutamente nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother of my... ¡Muchas gracias por la gran y adorable oleada de reviews! En la mayoria de ellos pedís R27, aunque aún ni siquiera ha aparecido Sènsual Reborn (leer con el gran, hermoso y abierto acento). Yo también adoro el R27, pero en este fic voy a ser objetiva y hacer que todos den lo mejor de si, desde Spanner hasta Gokudera. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

Capítulo 2- Aclarando un par de asuntos.

La tarde llegó a Namimori y Tsuna no se veía capaz de hacer sus deberes. No era que fuera todo muy bullicioso, sino más bien al contrario; Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban juntos y no parecía que fueran a matarse. Aunque su intuición Vongola le decía que no todo estaba marchando tan bien como creía. Aunque se preguntaba qué era.

-Hola.- Se escuchó una voz seria en la puerta, y el trío se giró para ver al nuevo visitante. Los guardianes de Tsuna le dirigieron a Enma una mirada de advertencia. Sabían muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo el chico allí.

-Hola, Enma.- Sin embargo el castaño no podía sonreír más ante la presencia de su amigo. Tal vez él lograra calmar el pesado ambiente que se respiraba en su habitación, se dijo.

-Vine a ver si querías ayuda, pero a medio camino pensé que no podía ser de mucha utilidad.- Rió ligeramente.

-¿Entonces por qué decidiste venir?- Había cierta frialdad en las palabras de la mano derecha del Décimo.

Enma lo miró muy serio por un momento, y Tsuna nuevamente pensó que allí estaba sucediendo algo y que era incapaz de saber qué. Y algo le decía que si preguntaba no conseguiría respuesta alguna.

-Me apetecía ver a Tsuna.- Fue su respuesta, sentándose frente al castaño. Los dos lugares junto a él ya estaban ocupados.

-Ma, ma...- Trató de relajar el ambiente Yamamoto, aunque él también sentía cierta antipatía hacia el recién llegado tras lo que dijo el ex- arcobaleno de la nube.- De momento, parece ser que Tsuna lo entiende, ¿no es así?

-¡Claro que lo entiende! ¿Verdad, Décimo?

-V-voy a salir un momento...- El castaño se levantó tambaleándose y desapareció de la habitación algo mareado. Haber estado ahí no había resultado nada agradable, aunque se encontrara rodeado de sus mejores amigos. ¿Tal vez hubiera hecho algo mal? ¿Tal vez él fuera demasiado estúpido? Varias preguntas como aquella cubrían su cabeza tras ver que el ambiente sólo empeoró con la llegada de Enma.

-Deberías estar estudiando, dame-Tsuna.

Reconoció la voz suave pero dictatoriana con la que su tutor se dirigía a él. Tragó saliva, preparado para enfrentarlo si él también actuaba de forma extraña con él, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo con la misma cara burlona de siempre. Incluso con el mismo traje y el mismo sombrero, sus patillas... no, no parecía que él hubiera cambiado repentinamente como los otros tres.

-Ya veo.- Dijo cuando se lo contó.- ¿Por qué no vas a por unas bebidas? Seguro que alguien inútil como tú sólo podría hacer eso bien.

-Tan hiriente como siempre...- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Reborn tenía otros planes en mente. La verdad era que hacía unos días que veía a su lacayo, Skull, bastante aburrido. Al parecer algo había sucedido aquella mañana, puesto que no hacía nada se lo había encontrado riendo de un modo extraño en una esquina.

Y aunque hubiera tratado de sonsacarle información, el muy masoquista no había dicho ni una palabra. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con aquello.

-Sé lo que intentáis.- Se paró en la puerta y escuchó la voz de Enma. Habló con un tono débil, pero suave.- Tenéis la intención de hacer lo que Skull-san dijo.

¿Lo que Skull dijo? Reborn sintió una punzada de curiosidad. Así que había acertado.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando? Yo sólo le daría una paliza a ese cobarde por lo que insinuó con el Décimo... ja, ja, ja.

-Disimulas muy mal, Gokudera Hayato. Sé perfectamente que estáis aquí por lo que dijo y que pretendéis llevar su insinuación a cabo. No os lo permitiré.- Escuchó como el pelirrojo se levantaba. Se imaginó que estaría mirando fijamente al peligris y al espadachín con una determinación poco habitual en él.

Se oyó un suspiro pesado.

-La verdad, yo sí tenía intención de hacerlo.- Dijo Yamamoto, bastante relajado.- Pero no pensé que realmente os lo tomaríais en serio. Ya sabéis eso que dicen: "fugit tempo".

-"Tempus fugit", idiota del baseball.- Gokudera también se levantó.- Yo no permitiré que el Décimo caiga en vuestras manos. Me da igual si ese cobarde de Skull pretendía que hiciéramos ésto o estaba hablando en serio, pero yo me lo tomaré seriamente.

-Ninguno de vosotros tiene ese derecho. Tsuna debe elegir por su cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿esto es como un juego otome?- El pelinegro sonrió para sí mismo.- Ya sabéis, como una competición para ver quien se queda con Tsuna.- Su tono adquirió un tono más serio de repente.- Aunque no os aconsejo participar.

Reborn había escuchado suficiente abrió la puerta y un aura oscura lo rodeó. No podía permitir aquello de ningún modo. Les haría saber a esos ingratos gracias a quién habían conocido al castaño.

-R-Reborn-san...

-Parece que estáis hablando de algo interesante.- Una sonrisa tenebrosa se posó en su rostro.- Lástima que esas inocentes palabras no vayan a ir a más...

Se hizo el silencio. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí ostilmente, y el ambiente fue poniéndose tenso. Enma estaba mas que dispuesto a encarar a Reborn si eso significaba estar con Tsuna. Sabía que de todos ellos era el más débil, pero si usaba su anillo...

-Traje bebidas.- Apareció Tsuna por la puerta.

Dejaron de mirarse por un momento y dieron la bienvenida al recién llegado con una amplia sonrisa. El Décimo Vongola sintió un mal presentimiento: ahora Reborn también había cambiado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**Por el momento, los personajes del AllxTsuna son Enma, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn. Pedís R27 pero aun no han aparecido todos los personajes. Dadles también una oportunidad xD**

**En cuanto al R27 (tanta mención le hacéis que voy a tener que decirlo): no es la pareja definitiva. El fic es AllxTsuna y de segundo plato están el 1827, el 0027, el 6927, el R27 y todas las demás. A partir de que llegue el momento de votar (_cuando todos hayan hecho su aparición estelar_), se irán eliminando personajes hasta dar con el vencedor, que tanto puedes ser Reborn como Enma o Yamamoto. **

**En fin, tenía que aclararlo por los posibles malentendidos :)) Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

Capítulo 3- Tramposos y progresos.

Cuando despertó, Tsuna traía consigo unas considerables ojeras. Después de haber traído las bebidas, el ambiente entre ellos había cambiado a peor. Se había estado torturando mentalmente para averiguar qué era lo que fallaba, qué era lo que había hecho mal, pero fue incapaz de encontrar una solución a su problema.

-Buenos días.- Saludó a los presentes en la cocina.

-Buenos días, dame-Tsuna.- Miró a Reborn, quién lucía perfectamente con su traje y su sombrero, comiendo con tranquilidad y elegancia. Aquel día no lo había despertado, y tal vez fuera por eso que se sentía más incómodo que decostumbre.

Comió en silencio, esuchando hablar a los demás. Realmente, allí sucedía algo y nadie tenía la intención de decirle qué era. Decidió ignorarlo, al menos mientras comía. Tal vez ese día Gokudera y Yamamoto ya actuaran con normalidad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, dame-Tsuna?- La voz de Reborn a sus espaldas le dejó helado.

-A-al instituto, claro.

-Espérame.- Aquello ya era el colmo. ¿Desde cuando el ex- arcobaleno lo acompañaba a clase?- Yo te llevaré hoy.

Y, por si fuera poco, tenía la intención de llevarle en ese coche que se había comprado un par de meses antes. Si apareciera allí en un cochazo de semejante calibre, la gente no sabría qué decir y seria atormentado por miradas confusas por el resto de su vida escolar. Así que decidió que prefería tener una vida corta pero normal antes que eso.

Salió de casa sin obedecer a su tutor y al poco rato se encontró con Gokudera, como de costumbre, y empezaron a hablar. Sin querer, comentó lo extraño que estaba Reborn ese día. Le contó sobre el coche y las ganas repentinas del pelinegro de llevarle él personalmente al instituto.

_¡Ese maldito está haciendo trampas!_ Gokudera empezó a hechar humo por la cabeza, y su acompañante lo notó. Al preguntarle, la respuesta no le sorprendió. "No me pasa nada, Décimo".

Se toparon con Yamamoto, el cual actuó de un modo extraño como ya había previsto. Todos parecían estar distintos. Seguramente era su super intuición Vongola, ya que de otro modo no era capaz de especificar cuál era la diferencia entre sus amigos de hacía una semana a los de ahora. Tan sólo podía acertar a decir que algo en ellos había cambiado, aunque no supiera el qué.

Cuando se sentó en su lugar en clase, respiró hondo y perdió su vista a través de la ventana. Si tan solo supiera qué era lo que había hecho mal... podría arreglarlo con ellos.

...

Yamamoto se encontraba en el pasillo durante el descanso. Concretamente, había decidido ir a buscar alguna bebida para Tsuna, y ahora estaba mirando la máquina expendedora con cara de circumstancias.

Él era amigo del castaño desde hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Sabía muchas cosas sobre él; sus expresiones, sus temores, sus virtudes y, aunque él no los considerara como a tales, también sus defectos. Pero había una cosa que no sabía.

-En realidad, muchas.- Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa torcida.

¿Cuál de las bebidas que ofrecía la máquina era su preferida?

Ya había puesto el dinero, así que sólo debía pulsar el botón adecuado. Aún así, dudaba. ¿Zumo? ¿Leche? ¿Refrescos? ¿Agua? ¡No podía tener una menor idea de lo que le gustaba al chico! No queria plantarse ahí con algo que él realmente no quisiera.

Se encontraba el capitán del equipo de béisbol tan ajetreado con sus complicados pensamientos, que alguien más se le adelantó y pulsó un botón al azar por él. Se escuchó el ruido característico del envase caer, y a cámara lenta se giró hacia su pequeño ladronzuelo: un chico inexpresivo y pelirrojo que lo miraba impassible.

-Gracias.- Le dijo, antes de marcharse. Yamamoto lo vio durante unos momentos. ¿Acaso Enma... le había robado la bebida que debía ser para Tsuna? Enma, sí, el líder mosquita muerta de los Simon.

Se sacudió la cabeza. ¡A veces era demasiada buena persona! Suspiró con pesadez, cuando un pensamiento lo asaltó: por una vez, no debía tomarse lo referente a Tsuna como un juego.

Se puso serio por primera vez en bastante tiempo y se dirigió hacia el aula con la clara intención de adelantarse sobre los demás.

-¡Tsuna!- Lo llamó al entrar. El nombrado estaba junto a Gokudera y Enma, que parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo que tenía en mente. Se dirigió a él con una seriedad nunca vista y sujetó con firmeza su brazo izquierdo, levantándolo y acercándolo a él con un ímpetu que descolocó a todos los presentes.- Quiero enseñarte béisbol.

Había pensado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, claro, pero lo había hecho también. Mientras le ayudaba a sujetar el bate, lo tendría indiscutiblemente entre sus brazos y podría aprovechar la ocasión para abrazarlo furtivamente y hacer algún progreso antes de que se le adelantaran.

-¿Ya-Yamamoto?- El chico llevaba un rato con la vista fija en los grandes ojos marrones del castaño, que apenas estaba a unos milímetros de rozar su cara, y cuando lo escuchó llamarle, volvió a sonreír como el idiota que era.

-Por supuesto, no te vas a negar, Tsuna.- Le dijo mostrando su reluciente dentadura.- Te espero después de clase en el club de béisbol.- Y se marchó tras coger el zumo que Enma le había robado.- ¡La próxima vez me aseguraré de que Kozato traiga el adecuado!

Y se fué. Tsuna estaba de pie, sin poder digerir lo que había sucedido. Aunque una cosa estaba clara: aquella tarde no lo pasaría precisamente bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que os guste este capítulo 4. **

Capítulo 4- De bates y añadidos.

-Debes colocarte así.

-Y-yo no estoy hecho para los deportes, realmente no deberías pedirme que haga cosas como éstas.

-Si practico béisbol contigo, ten por seguro que me vas a llevar al paraíso.- Una sonrisa reluciente y sincera resplandeció y el castaño tuvo que fijar su vista en la red que había muchos, muchísimos metros por delante de él.

El cielo estaba de un color naranja intenso y Tsuna tenía claro que nadie quedaba en el instituto. Tragó saliva. ¿Eso era bueno, o era malo? Porque lo único que habían hecho había sido aprender como se sujetaba el bate, y se le estaban cansando los brazos.

-Ya-Yamamoto... ¿sólo vamos a sujetar el bate?

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio un rato. Luego cogió el objeto y lo lanzó lejos, para atraer a Tsuna hacía si mismo con una fuerza que él jamás se imaginó.

-También podemos quedarnos así.

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo para el Décimo Vongola. No entendía de qué iba aquello. ¿Por qué querría Yamamoto Takeshi abrazarlo de repente? Tal vez lo de aprender béisbol fue una escusa para llegar a eso, pero no encontraba un motivo a menos que...

-Yamamoto.- Se deshizo de él y lo miró con una sonrisa amable.- No es necesario que hagas esto; estoy bien.

-¿Eh?

-No es necesario que intentes consolarme.- Miró al suelo.- Ya no me afecta.

-¿Afectarte el qué?- El Guardián de la Lluvia se encontraba perdido a más no poder. Tsuna levantó sus grandes ojos, que observaron el rostro confundido del espadachín, quien a su vez observaba la adorable expresión de la persona que debería ser suya.

-Lo de Kyoko-chan.

La cara de Yamamoto se volvió muy simple, y empezó a reír como un idiota.

-Ah, claro, claro... es que te veías algo decaído ultimamente.

-¡Idiota del baseball!- Gokudera rugía furioso y se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos.- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a abrazar al Décimo!?

...

Tsuna se había marchado con el pretexto de que quería darse un relajante baño, y ahora se encontraban caminando juntos por la calle los tres competidores por el corazón del chico. Enma, Yamamoto y Gokudera se miraban entre ellos con fastidio.

-¿Así que estabas espiándonos, eh, Gokudera?- El pelinegro sonrió con calma.- Mah, no importa. Conseguí abrazarle...

-¡Vas a pagar por tal atrevimiento, idiota!

Enma se paró en medio del camino de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Guardián de la Lluvia. Tanto él como el bombardero siguieron la mirada del pelirrojo y se toparon con un enfurruñado Hibari Kyouya. Eso era malo. Eso era _muy _malo, para ser exactos.

-Habéis estado rondando por los terrenos de la escuela sin mi permiso.- Sacó sus tonfas, amenazante.- Os morderé hasta la muerte.

-¡Es-espera, Hibari!- Yamamoto fue el que logró detenerlo interponiéndose entre él y Gokudera.- Hay un motivo para ello; estaba enseñándole béisbol a Tsuna.

-Dirás que le estabas violando.- Comentó Enma, casi en un susurro, pero suficientemente audible como para que llegara a oídos del prefecto, que inmediatamente arremetió con fuerza sobre el deportista, que trató de excusarse antes de dirigirle una mala mirada al pelirrojo.

-¡N-no es cierto, Hibari!- Estaba algo nervioso, pero se relajó al ver que el pelinegro se guardaba sus tonfas y tan solo lo asesinaba con la mirada.- Es algo que tenía que hacer para avanzar en la competición.

Silencio~

-¡Eres idiota, idiota del baseball!

-C-creo que debería apoyar a Gokudera-kun esta vez.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿De qué competición habláis?- Antes de poder decir nada, Yamamoto estaba siendo amenazado a muerte por el prefecto de la escuela Nami Chuu. Aquello no pintaba nada bien para él, y aunque lograra escapar victorioso (lo cual significaba seguir con vida a la hora de la cena) dudaba que las cosas fueran a quedarse así de simples.

Queriendo o no, no tuvieron otro remedio más que contarle a Kyouya los detalles de la competición, de decirle como intervino Skull en ella y el problema que tenían entre ellos y con Reborn.

-Así que el bebé también participa...- Lamió las tonfas con una sonrisa sádica.

-Definitivamente, demasiado idiota.- Enma empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Por la expresión de Hibari, no le era necesario quedarse allí para saber lo que sucedería. Gokudera lo vio marchar, pero no dijo nada. Cuantos menos fueran testigos de aquello, mejor.

-Pareces animado.- Habló Yamamoto, tan despistado como siempre.- ¿Te gustaría participar?

_¡Realmente idiota!_

¿No se suponía que ese grandísimo idiota se tomaría algo como la conquista del Décimo en serio? Gokudera no quería decirlo de ese modo, claro estaba, pero estaba molesto. ¡Había invitado a la peor bestia en un asunto importante como aquel! Si el Décimo no fuera a enfadarse por eso, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Hablas del hervíboro?- Una fría pero sádica mirada se posó en Hibari Kyouya, presidente del Comité de Disciplina de la escuela secundaria Nami Chuu.- Por supuesto, seré yo el que lo muerda hasta la muerte.

El maldito de Yamamoto ya la había liado otra vez.

**Por el momento, los participantes son los siguientes: Enma, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn y Hibari. Aún quedan unos cuantos, cuando llegue el momento ya os pediré vuestras votaciones, gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Me anima muchísimo leerlos, a la par que inspirarme con ellos ^^ **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 5- Y para complicarlo un poco más...

El mismo día en que Hibari había declarado que morderia hasta la muerte a Tsuna, éste se encontraba parado en su casa con la cara pálida de terror. Había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle que ahora le planteaba un muy gran problema.

-Dame-Tsuna.- Aquella mañana había ignorado a Reborn, y pasado por alto sus palabras.- Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

-E-e-esto... es que, ya sabes, Ya-Yamamoto...

-No quiero escusas.- Habló con voz firme. Empezó a subir las escaleras, y a medio camino se quedó quieto y se giró hacia él con una no muy agradable sonrisa.- Voy hacerte estudiar hasta el cansancio.

...

Gokudera había pasado a recoger a su Décimo temprano, con la suerte de no toparse con Reborn, y estuvieron caminando durante un rato en silencio.

Observó de reojo a Tsuna con el rostro sonrojado. Tenía la intención de avanzar aprovechando esos minutos que compartían solos, pero incluso tras tragar varios litros de saliva y contar miles de veces hasta tres no era capaz de reunir el valor necesario para decirle: "¿Puedo abrazarle?".

-¿Gokudera-kun?- Preguntó el castaño al ver que llevaba un buen rato mirándole.

Él se puso nervioso y tras tartamudear tan sólo fue capaz de decir una palabra.

-¡A-abrazo!- Y abrazó con fuerza a su Décimo. Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero suponiendo que su mano derecha también estaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo terminó correspondiendo a su gesto de cariño.

-Gokudera-kun.- Dijo.- No hace falta que os preocupéis tanto por mi; estoy bien.

El peligris se negó a soltarlo, puesto que no quería que viera su cara de confusión: ¿Que estaba bien? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Por supuesto, no iba a preguntarlo.

-Y-ya... me tiene muy preocupado...

Lo abrazó un poco más y respiró su aroma, deleitándose con él. Adoraba a su Décimo más que su propia vida. Él no adoraba la vida. Bueno, la del Décimo, tal y como había dicho, pero todo lo demás no era nada comparado con él.

-Puedes soltarlo.- Aventuró una voz que crispaba los nervios de Gokudera.- Lo vas a ahogar.

Y era cierto. Conforme los segundos habían pasado, la presión sobre el cuerpo del castaño había ido aumentando y él había estado a punto de advertirle de que se iba a romper si no lo soltaba.

-Buenos días, Enma.- Dijo él, respirando aliviado al verse liberado del fuerte agarre de hierro de su mano derecha. Ambos se sonrieron amablemente y empezaron a caminar hasta toparse con Yamamoto.

Tsuna sabía que había algo que no andaba muy bien. Sus guardianes se miraban recelosos entre sí, además Enma parecía estar más apático que de costumbre. Y eso preocupaba al Vongola que, aunque preguntaba y trataba de hacerse el enterado sobre el tema, nunca conseguía respuestas claras.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se encontraron de frente con Hibari. El castaño se asustó, pues era consciente de lo que toparse con él significaba, pero para su sorpresa le dirigió tan sólo una severa mirada.

-¿Por qué tuviste que incluirlo, idiota?- Gruñó Gokudera, cuando Tsuna estaba algo alejado. Yamamoto sonrió diciendo algo que nadie llegó a entender. Bueno, en realidad sí lo hicieron, mas pensaron que sus palabras fueron confundidas.

El Guardián de la Lluvia nunca diría algo como "La victoria sabe mejor cuántas más personas sean derrotadas".

...

Chrome caminaba nerviosa y algo agitada en dirección a la escuela de Namimori. Tenía una sonrisa pequeña e inocente en sus labios, y estaba dispuesta a darle una noticia al _boss_.

Había faltado a clases durante casi toda la semana; no se encontraba demasiado bien y Ken y Chikusa se habían empeñado en que se quedara en Kokuyo, aunque las escusas que le dió el primero no fueron muy convincentes, y admitía que aquello la hacía feliz.

La pelimorada redució su paso y se quedó de pie en la verja, cerrada, por la que pronto saldrían sus amigos y su venerado jefe. También tenía ganas de volver a ver a Kyoko, ya que la chica era, junto con Haru e I-Pin, una de sus únicas y mejores amigas.

Pronto escuchó la campana y se tensó ligeramente. Tragó saliva, con un cierto temor y nerviosismo, y cuando escuchaba las pisadas se giraba para comprobar quiénes eran.

-¡Por supuesto que el Décimo es el mejor! ¿En qué pensabas, idiota del baseball?- La voz inconfundible de Gokudera se hizo escuchar, y entonces sonrió otra vez. Dio un par de pasos y miró al grupo que se acercaba, con una ligera sorpresa al percatarse de una presencia.

Ahí estaban Gokudera, a quién había escuchado, junto a su inseparable Vongola, Yamamoto Takeshi y Enma Kozato. Pero, a lo lejos, un aura oscura se hacía notar, y ella, que tenía unos sentidos bastante más afilados que el resto de mortales, pudo percibirla y temerla. Porque se trataba del guardián más fuerte de la família Vongola -aunque para ella, Mukuro sería mejor que todos ellos.

-_Boss_.- Lo llamó, cuando con una sonrisa el castaño se acercó a ella. Su mano derecha gruñó algo indescifrable y los demás acompañantes la saludaron, uno más timidamente que otro.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Tsuna tomó la palabra.- Tenía pensado hacerte una visita esta tarde.

-Si, ya me encuentro mejor.- Miró nerviosamente al suelo, y alternó su visión entre el aura oscura que rodeaba la escuela con los ojos del castaño, terminando en el rostro de éste y decidida a decirle lo que quería desde un buen principio.- _Boss_.- Repitió.- Mukuro-sama va a venir desde Italia.

Como de costumbre, antes de una gran tragedia siempre venía algo de calma. ¿O era al revés? Bueno, lo mismo daba; fueron unos segundos de silencio antes de que todos digirieran la notícia.

-¡HIIIEEEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Como siempre, agradezco vuestros reviews. **

**Kiseki: como no tienes cuenta no pude responderte, pero al ver que todas pedís R27 -sé que las votaciones son eso, pero al pedirlo antes siquiera de su aparición no me pareció justo para las otras. Sí, lo sé, muy yo.- decidí hacer otro sistema para votar, que aclararé en su momento. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, y obviamente cualquier voto, idea o sugerencia es bien recibida. **

**Las cosas se complican. Cada vez queda menos para que aparezcan todos y tengan, al menos, un pequeño momentito estrella en el cual basar las votaciones.**

Capítulo 6- Añadidos.

Tsuna llegó a casa tambaleándose de forma graciosa, dejándose caer en la entrada cual alma perdida en el infierno y preguntándose por qué, de entre todas las opciones posibles, Mukuro Rokudo había decidido ir a Namimori.

Sabía que las posibilidades de que aquello sucediera eran altas, pero desde que terminó todo el asunto de la batalla de los representantes, había asumido que se quedaría en el país europeo para tratar con sus asuntos, así que ante aquella situación lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y desear salir vivo de esa.

Pero antes de todo, tendría que _llegar vivo_ a su propia habitación. Lambo e I-Pin llevaban unos días terriblemente ajetreados, tanto con asuntos tan vanales como la comida como con otros, de algún modo un poco más serios, como los juegos que se montaban entre ellos.

-Aunque ese pensamiento suena bastante pervertido.- Se dijo a sí mismo, concentrándose en levantar sus piernas y hacer que se movieran en dirección a su cuarto, dónde podría dejar la mochila y caerse muerto, si el Dios Reborn así lo quería, en su adorada cama.

-Dame-Tsuna.- Llamó su tutor, con voz tranquila pero como de costumbre amenazante, desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.- Prepara un futón ahora mismo en tu habitación y ni se te ocurra irte sin mi consentimiento.

De acuerdo, aquello era una sorpresa bastante inesperada, pero nada de lo que Reborn hiciera era algo esperado.

El chico se quedó obserbando al ex- arcobaleno por unos segundos, un poco incrédulo, y sin encontrar una solución mejor decidió hacerle caso. De todas formas, su petición no era desorbitada y podía cumplirla mientras se ocupaba de morir en paz por primera vez en un tiempo.

La notícia que Chrome le había dado entró por sus orejas y hizo estragos en su mente, encontrándose aún en ésta segunda tarea.

-Oye, Reborn.- Lo llamó, mientras tiraba su mochila en algún lugar perdido y abría el armario para sacar uno de los futones que ahí se encontraban.- Chrome me ha dicho que Mukuro va a venir.- Un escalofrío lo recorrió.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué va a hacerlo?

-Probablemente ha decidido seguir al potro inútil.

-¿Dino-san? ¿Él también vendrá?

-Por algún motivo que no llego a entender, así es.- El mayor caminó con elegancia y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando a su alumno y sonriendo de un modo extraño. En su mente corrían cierto tipo de pensamientos, pero el que resaltaba seguramente tenía mucho qué ver con lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Hm.

-Piensa antes de soltar un sonido indescifrable, dame-Tsuna.- Le reprendió. Se levantó de nuevo y ajustó su sombrero.- Recuerda lo que te he dicho; en lo que queda de día no quiero que salgas de casa, ¿entendiste?

El castaño asintió. Sus planes para esa tarde, descartada la visita a Chrome, tan sólo incluían videojuegos o castigos severos de su tutor. Sonrió mentalmente al darse cuenta que su primera opción se vería cumplida.

Y Reborn desapareció por la puerta. Tsuna escuchó el sonido de sus pisadas desaparecer por las escaleras y todo el aire que había retenido salió expulsado para convertirse en un suspiro de alivio.

-Bienvenida, tarde de videojuegos.

...

Reborn salió de casa y dirigió una última mirada a la ventana de la habitación de su alumno. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no solamente sobre lo que a sus planes confería. Había llamado a Dino para que mantuviera ocupado a Hibari Kyouya, tal vez el único peligro para su adorable cordero asustadizo, pero ahora que Mukuro aparecía en escena las cosas se complicaban y a la vez se le escapaban de las manos.

Aunque, por otro lado, no necesariamente significaba que fuera a perseguir a Tsuna como todos los demás, ¿no? De todos modos, se dijo, debería estar en guardia. Había demasiados omnívoros merodeando por las cercanías y no le convenía estar despistado ni siquiera un segundo.

Emprendió la marcha hacia el aeropuerto. Quería encontrarse con el Cavallone para aclarar los términos de su acuerdo.

-Reborn.- Lo saludó él con una sonrisa al ver al hombre, trajeado, con su típica pose atractiva esperándolo en la entrada.- Me alegra verte. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El pelinegro estaba de demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para reprenderle al chico por su falta de respeto hacia él, que claramente era superior.

-Todos están tratando de violar a Tsuna y tu vas a ayudarme a evitarlo, cavallo estúpido.

El rubio sonrió con nerviosismo y se rascó la cabeza, riendo sospechosamente y desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lugar, pero nunca dirigiéndola hacia su interlocutor. Obviamente, este no tardó en adivinar el por qué de esa conducta inaceptable.

-Escoria.

Esa voz lo puso en alerta máxima. Había... ese idiota había... ¡ese gilipollas de mierda había...!

-Xanxus insistió en venir.- Fue la respuesta de Dino ante el entrecejo fruncido de Reborn. Estaba molesto por dos cosas: la primera de ellas por la aparición del líder de asesinos, y la segunda por lo que aquello significaba; o la notícia del abusable de Tsuna había llegado a Italia o quería buscar problemas en Japón. Se inclinaba por la primera opción.

Ambos pelinegros se dirigieron una mirada de advertencia. Más le valía al recién llegado no interponerse en su camino.

-Así que... ¿persiguiendo a Tsuna?- Dino habló. Su tono de voz no le gustó en lo más mínimo a su ex- tutor.- Ya veo para qué me querías; distraer a Hibari debería ser algo más sencillo para mí.

Silencio.

Xanxus lanzó un gruñido imperceptible y desvió su mirada hacia sus espaldas, dónde todo el escuadrón de Varia cargaba con maletas y con un número escandaloso de quejas saliendo de sus bocas.

Nuevamente, dicho pelinegro se volvió y miró a los ojos al mafioso trajeado. El Cavallone juraría que saltaban chispas entre ellos; unas muy peligrosas.

-Pues me parece que al llamarme sólo te has traído dos rivales más a Namimori, Reborn.- Concluyó Dino, mientras a lo lejos Romario llegaba con un par de maletas.

Y el pelinegro, cabreado porque sus planes no habían funcionado como predijo, sacó la pistola y disparó al aire un par de veces, asustando a su ex- alumno y marchándose furioso pero elegante de ese lugar maldito.

**Reborn el tramposo; le sale el tiro por la culata. Pero aquí tenemos a dos nuevos participantes: ¡Xanxus y Dino!**


End file.
